Saudade
by RobNips
Summary: Qrow hasn't called in eight days. Nothing to be alarmed about, on its own. Summer has never been good at not worrying over her team. (Pre-canon. STQ-focused. Summer's POV but Qrow-centric. Team as Family dynamics)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Applicable warnings for: Wrongful Imprisonment, Implied and Referenced torture (later chapters) and Implied/Reference Alcohol Abuse

This has been in my WIP for a while now, but with volume 7 coming up, and an odd burst of inspiration to finish the first chapter - here it is! Please enjoy!

* * *

The stench of onions hitting her nose always made Summer think of what she forgot. Whether it be simple, as checking the girls' diapers when they were still babies, or the check she's been meaning to cash in, or the hanging laundry that needs to be brought in from outside before it storms, to how long it's been since she's called her sister - onions always makes something click in her mind. The last line of defense for anything domestic.

Summer tossed the pile of the vegetable she'd chopped into the frying pan, the satisfying hiss of them beginning to sizzle did nothing to ease the dread of tonight's reminder.

"Hey, Tai?" She called over her shoulder, keeping her hands busy with dinner so she didn't seem as worried as she might actually be. Her husband had always been good at reading her, but it seemed that the girls' squealing as they play-wrestled in the living room - always rowdy before dinner - distracted him well enough.

"Yeah?" He called back. Summer heard a distinct thud, Yang quickly and quietly insisting she was okay.

Summer sighed, her eldest already had a knack of getting back up, no matter what came at her. Summer wondered if she should drop her thought, she tapped her scroll to see no missed notifications, and the follow-up came out anyway. "Did Qrow call you today?"

"Ah," he paused, Summer pushed the onions around in their soup of butter in the pan. "No. He didn't." His voice grew closer, Summer lowered the flame beneath her pan and turned. Tai hooked on arm around the doorframe that led to the living room, girls giggling behind him, but he didn't mimic their joy. "Was he supposed to?"

"Yeah, but," Summer shrugged. It's only been eight days her mind supplied, unhelpfully, along with he's been alone for longer before, and he's a grown man who doesn't need his partner at all times, topping it off with there's only a small chance he's relapsed again already. "You know how he is."

James would more than likely keep him in line while he was in Atlas - even if he was still recovering. Their old friend from their last Vytal Festival was still adjusting to his new body - much to the young General's chagrin - but getting closer to mastering his automail by the day. There wasn't much news available to STQ concerning Ironwood's recovery considering they a) not part of the Atlas Military, let alone high enough to gain clearance for that information b) not of Atlas at all and c) still sort of on thin ice from their incidents in school. No one in their right mind would give them detailed information even a and b not did apply to them.

That didn't stop Ozpin, as a seat-holder on Vale's council with close relations with Atlas's Headmaster, to tell them it all anyway. Qrow saw his opportunity to bother him dwindling as James recovered, and would soon step back in as active General. A small trip to Atlas was in order, Summer just expected him to keep his own family updated.

Tai tapped his fingers against the doorframe. "I can call Ozpin if you want."

"No," she waved him off, timer dinging to tell her to take the potatoes out of the oven. "Let him be, it's not that serious. He's probably trying to have dinner." She reasoned.

"Or talking to himself." He deadpanned.

"Taiyang."

He held his hands up in surrender, Summer rolled her eyes but found herself smiling. Her potatoes almost covered the scent of onions, the reminder in her mind that kept crawling back to her partner. Eight days in a secure kingdom with James, who Qrow himself has described as "duller than watching tin rust," should not make her this worried. Summer sighed, going through the motions of dinner until she heard a squeal and "Yang, put your sister down!"

"Girls, help me with the table, please!" Sometimes she still thinks her Mom Voice is foreign, Summer often doesn't realize she's doing it until after the fact. Though a chorus of "okay!"s and thundering feet into the kitchen always eases her soul.

* * *

Tai's catching on to her - Summer's worry grew into more of a swelling concern when her scroll flashed the calm No Answer under Qrow's smug face icon for the third time. Her count of his absenteeism ticked up to eleven days.

"Sum," Tai made his observation of her worry clear with a kiss to her temple, squeezing at the wrist of her hand holding the scroll. "Come back to me."

"I'm here." She insisted, setting her scroll face down to meet his lips. Yang faked gagged and Ruby mimicked her like a true little sister, she felt Tai smile against her. "Maybe I'm here a little bit too much, for some little minds." She whispered before glancing over to their children, a teasing smile across her lips as she stood from the blanket. A nice picnic they had set up, but the sun was starting to set. "Well, me and dad could always go back home while you played, then we could spare you from awful sights like kisses." She turned back to the path, leading down from their cliffside back to the woods, back to home. Yang seemed to like the idea, turning on her heel to run with Ruby's hand in her's. "But it's getting dark, loves. Hard to see your way back home."

Yang froze before she had the chance to dart off. "Uh, it's okay!" She insisted, nodding enthusiastically. "We'll come home with you."

"That sounds like a great idea." Summer held out her hand, Yang clinging to it with one of her's and her father's in the other. Tai wrapped their blanket under his arm, Ruby clung to Summer's left. The path back home wasn't long, and Patch wasn't known for many real dangerous this far into the island. But she'd be damned if she wouldn't keep safe what she had left.

* * *

"Please hold." Ozpin's line to James's offices went silent once again, Summer was close to ripping her hair out. It was the third secretary asking them calmly to "please hold" over the past hour and a half. The fourth time Ozpin has had to recite Qrow's ID number to check if he's even been checked in anywhere in the Kingdom. It wouldn't be like Atlas, even with how discreet Qrow could be, to just let him slide under the radar for over two weeks.

There shouldn't be a need for it, anyway, in Summer's mind.

Ozpin had cleared his afternoon for her, using what clearance he had to scour Atlas's system for any sign of the huntsman. "General Ironwood has received no guests" and "no huntsman with that ID has been reported in any of our civilian check-in systems for that sector" had become familiar phrases over the past two hours of phone calls, Ozpin's scroll sitting on his desk between them. Qrow could've easily slipped through security, if he wanted to live dangerously, but even then, there would be a record of it if he got caught. Slowly it had turned from the Headmaster granting her a favor to becoming concerned himself.

"And you really didn't send him anywhere?" Summer asked him from where she held her head in her hands, focusing on the mesmerizing gear patterns of the Headmaster's desk. "Not even gave him an idea of something to look for?"

"No. Things have been quiet for a while now." Ozpin answered her calmly, holding his ever-present mug close to his chest. Qrow would take the opportunity to go after any hint Ozpin thought he might have, even if he wasn't told to. "Nothing since General Ironwood's incident."

That dried up over four months ago - simple gang activity, misguided Faunus aiming their anger at one of the only people who didn't warrant it. They had been arrested, James lost half of himself, and Atlas has been on their toes ever since. Ozpin's Little inner circle didn't find anything concerning Salem, but Qrow always looked a little deeper into everything. "Unless he found something else."

"And didn't report it? To anyone?" Ozpin raised a brow in doubt.

Summer curved her shoulders. "Would it really be so crazy to think so?"

Ozpin hummed, sitting up with his scroll clicking back to life. Summer straightened out her back, staring holes into the blinking light of the screen. "No huntsman with that ID has been reported-" Summer could hope her loud sigh wasn't heard over the speaker, but the pause the women gave on the other end extinguished that flame. "However," she locked eyes with Ozpin. The woman hesitated over the line. "Atlas air traffic control reported an unauthorized aircraft near Atlas's northeastern outpost. The aircraft was reported as hostile, taken down accordingly and those left surviving were detained. Any personal items were recorded, including a licence with the ID you're requesting to find, which was used to gain access to the aircraft."

Summer blinked, words caught in her throat as hostile, surviving and detained processed in her mind. Ozpin sat forward in his chair. "Are you telling me that one of Vale's huntsman was shot down in a civilian-"

"The craft was not identified civilian, sir."

Ozpin rolled his eyes, the only sign of his dwindling patience. "Why exactly is one of my huntsman been detained without my knowledge for over-"

"Details about the incident other than the public report are kept to Atlas Military personnel only, I'm afraid. Any inquiries must be directed through their channels. A missing person's report can be made through the civilian offices of Vale or Atlas's police department."

The line promptly went dead, call ended flashing before sinking to the background of the scroll's screen. Summer felt her heart hammer in time with the gear spinning over their heads, she kept her breathing in control before it had the chance to escape her, along with her imagination. Detained. "Tell me what means, Oz."

Ozpin leaned back in his chair, silence growing between them, besides the ticking gears. "I'll have to call General Halloy to find what actually happened. They only found-"

"Found Qrow's ID at the site of a shot down aircraft, which was used in his name and miraculously didn't find Qrow himself? That makes sense to you?"

"It doesn't exactly ease me to think of one of Vale's best caught up in something like this either."

"I'm not talking about the political scandal, Oz. One word to Ironwood and you can clear that up- I'm worried about my partner." Summer shook her head as she stood. She wasn't seeing the bigger picture, that she was sure of, but her mind wouldn't let her. She thought of the horror stories from when she was young, still in Mantle, when faunus neighbors suspected of being involved in movements and protests were dragged off only to come back different, hollow, taking years to feel at peace again - or never coming back at all. "It doesn't even make sense. He doesn't need an airship."

"Let alone feel the need to fly it over unauthorized airspace, on that I agree with you." Ozpin slid his scroll to port into his desk, holograms popping up with all sorts of information that flew past Summer. "It is very possible this matter was kept quiet, even from James, and possible a misunderstanding at its finest."

Summer nearly laughed, spinning on her heel to pace involuntarily. "Try getting the biggest military power in the world to admit a misunderstanding - without you forcing Ironwood to do it."

"That is not my intention." Ozpin said evenly. Summer kept herself from shaking her head at him. "Miss Rose, we will keep this as quiet as possible. There is more than one way to release a prisoner, but it is not wise to broadcast how to do so. I will alert you when the matter is cleared up, and none of this shall be mentioned again."

Summer felt her frown deepen, Ozpin stood before she could think to protest.

"You've already alerted me to my mistakes on this matter, Miss Rose. You will not be responsible for fixing them."

* * *

It turned out they hadn't been lied to, necessarily.

Ozpin had called Summer two days after their meeting, and told her the whole story. There was an incident with an aircraft that was shot down. Two students who attempted to pilot it were found alive, with a stolen huntsmen license that allowed them into the hangar for the vehicles, and were promptly arrested. Atlas identified the license as Qrow's, marked him as a possible accomplice, and sent out an information request among their "unofficial contacts" within Mantel's black market. He didn't officially have anything to do with the theft of the aircraft, but there were too many risks concerning why or how two students got his licence. Qrow was tracked down, and taken in for questioning.

Two and a half weeks ago.

Ozpin told them Qrow would be released with an escort, and there wasn't much else he could do while remaining discreet. Summer felt her stomach turn, she tried to focus on Tai shifting uncomfortably across the table from her. He'd been listening quietly, but Summer knew the signs of anger brewing in him. Summer slid her hand over to him, Taiyang grabbed it without thinking. "I'll go and get him."

Summer shook her head. "Tai-"

"I can't do nothing." He finally looked up at her, and squeezed her hand. Summer sighed. "I didn't worry about him. I didn't even think to check up, and you were already five steps ahead."

"He's my team. That's my job."

"We all look out for each other, Sum." He let out a breath, and cast his eyes down. She knew the look of shame - a rare one, but telling. "Just let me do this for him?"

She felt her heart ache. Summer wanted to tell him that none of this was his fault, it was neither of theirs. Taiyang's been nothing but a devoted father, doting husband, and fiercely protective of his family. Even if it hurts him. She'd never blame him for prioritizing their girls over everything, even in the peaceful moments. Even on accident.

Instead she only gathered her nerves, and let out a calming breath. "Okay."

* * *

Summer jumped awake at her own ringtone. She quickly muffled the sound to avoid waking the girls across from her on their couch. She set Ruby's head down to a pillow in place of her thigh, and stepped lightly into the kitchen and held her scroll to her ear. "Did you get him?"

"Yes. Yeah, he's with me." Tai took mercy upon hearing the desperation that leaked through her steady voice, and answered her quickly.

"Good...Gods, that's good." A heavy sigh followed his reassurance. Summer leaned back against the wall. The weight sitting in her chest did not lighten as much as she thought it would, she swallowed thickly. "And?"

"He's, he's gonna be fine." Summer closed her eyes and could easily see her husband's frantic nod, switching his scroll from one ear to the other. "Just," another sigh. "He's pretty shaken."

She couldn't help but scoff, even if imagining Qrow as anything but cool and confident was almost impossible. "Yeah? Think so? Alone in the Atlas military prison for, how many weeks now?"

"Sum," Tai's voice fell, Summer's heart with it. She bit her lip. "When he saw me - shit, the first thing he asked was if I was real. And if the girls were okay."

"The girls?" Summer furrowed her brow, twisting to peek back into the living room. The low light of the TV showed her daughters right where she left them, Yang sprawled out with Ruby curled up, both asleep. "They're perfectly fine. I've been with them the entire time."

"Yeah. Yeah, I told him that."

"Tai, why would he-"

"I don't know. I think he's just, maybe delirious." The way his voice tightened had Summer thinking maybe Tai wasn't far off from it himself. She heard now how worn out he was. Summer rubbed at her eyes, feeling stupid, as if he hadn't been feeling the same trepidation she had for the past few days. "Look, we're on our way home now. It's over, we'll be back by tomorrow night. Don't worry about this."

Summer buried her head in her hands, pulling at her hair as Tai tried to reassure her. It certainly wasn't over, even if they returned home safely. Which they would, Summer had to remind herself. Tai was the strongest person she knew, dedicated to people he protects over everything else. If he needed to get home, there's nothing that would stop him. It's the aftermath Summer's worried about.

"Okay," she let out a shaky breath, running a hand down her face. "Yeah okay. Just come home."

"I'll see you soon." Tai promised. "I love you."

"Be safe." Summer whispered. "I love you."

Tai's scroll clicked as then call ended. Summer sagged against the wall, though not in relief.

* * *

A/N: I don't know how far I'll continue this, but it's interesting to explore it, I guess? If there's a response to it I'll try to finish out the other chapter/s

Thanks for reading! Comments are very much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Summer hesitated three times before stepping off the porch and wrapping her arms around Qrow. He had smiled to tell her it was okay, and she didn't want him to have to brace the steps to earn it. Even still, after so many years, she barely comes up to his shoulders, but can wrap her arms around him enough to touch her elbows.

"Sorry," Summer found herself huffing a sort of laugh into his chest. She could smell lemons, but sighed when Qrow rested his hands on her back. "Just worried."

Both her boys have gotten used to how she needs touch. Touch to make sure others are okay, to make sure an enemy's down for good, to soothe, to gauge. Ruby's showing that need for physical confirmation already. Qrow's been...a good sport.

"Heh," he scoffed how Summer remembered, and pulled back. Tai had a hand on his shoulder, Summer didn't miss how it tightened when her partner swayed a bit too far backwards. "Don't be. Two star stay though, all things considered."

Tai hummed. A suggestion. They'd talk about it later.

Qrow shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded to the house. "Where are the kids?"

"They're here," Summer promised. She didn't have to turn around to know they were trying to peek through the curtains, waiting patiently as they were told. As far they knew, Uncle Qrow has just gotten into some trouble on his mission and needed Dad's help. He might not be ready to play when he got back. Summer wasn't sure how else to explain it.

She had thought it unwise to release children upon a man Tai described as close to delirious barely a day ago. Apparently the flight had treated Qrow well. He was tired, anyone could see that much, but his eyes were bright. He asked to see them again.

When allowed with a nod from her mother, Yang skipped the stairs to the porch, jumping into his arms. Ruby tag teamed for his legs, Tai was discreet about helping Qrow hold himself up.

Summer stood aside, letting the girls babble on about missing him. Tai managed to usher them all inside, but waited at the door to look back at Summer. She took his hand. "Good?"

Taiyang sighed, looking back into the house. Summer could hear the giggles, the creak of the couch, and felt him squeeze her hand. "Right now, yeah."

She took that as permission to drop some of the weight that's been filling her stomach. She could replace it with hot food, a good sleep, and deal with the future when it comes.

* * *

"Okay," Tai let out a heavy breath when he rolled over to see Summer still awake, staring at the ceiling. She tried to shake her head, tell him to go back to sleep, but he was already snaking an arm around her waist to trap her close to him. Summer adjusted herself, falling back into the familiar mold of Tai against her side while she stayed on her back. It should at least do something to keep her calm. "What is stuck in your head?"

He whispered as if there were another in their room, Summer was grateful. She always had to be quiet in the dark, something about it never let her speak too freely. Others were sleeping, others were hiding, others might hear you - she avoided thinking about it for too long. Tai whispered for her. Summer took a large breath. "You didn't stop anywhere on your way home?"

She could feel Tai frown, but answer evenly. "No. It was right from the base to the island. The escort left right after - I thought they just wanted to get this over with too. Then we came straight here. I didn't want you to worry about us."

"I know, I know." She insisted. Summer started brushing her fingers through his hair. "It's just- I mean, Qrow is clean."

"What?"

"He's clean. When I hugged him, he smelled like soap." She shrugged the shoulder Tai's head wasn't resting on. The shock of that standard lemony smell hit her nose again, Summer swallowed. She hadn't noticed it then, but now it was all she saw. Out of everything her brain could get stuck on, it was how for some reason - he didn't look awful. Qrow was as shaven as he usually was, his hair looked brushed and clean. No blood, no bruises that Summer could see. A little shaky, but he could walk on his own. He ate, but wanted more to sleep, and they all let him. He was able to get to bed fine on his own.

And he smelled like someone else's soap.

Tai paused. For a moment Summer thought he might be back asleep. "I guess I didn't notice." Came his quiet whisper.

"I mean," she scoffed. "They knew they had to release him in, what? Like, a day before you got there. It's better than the alternative. But,"

"They still felt the need to do it." He finished for her. "To make it look like?"

"Like they weren't torturing him?" It felt worse saying it out loud. As if not admitting it would make it true, and Summer could convince herself she just misunderstood the situation - and she didn't leave her partner alone to suffer it.

She heard Tai swallow, and sigh again. "I don't know, Sum. I don't know if I want to know."

"Yeah," she let her eyes close, and didn't want to admit feeling similarly. Summer's been content to let Qrow sleep for now, it's all he's done since after he saw the girls - though they're pushing almost eighteen hours. Not including the time Tai said he slept on the plane for. He needed time to reorient himself, and it's not like Summer's going to be begging for details as soon as he's upright - but she also couldn't just leave him alone. She knew what that would bring.

Tai shifted beside her, Summer thought he might have drifted back to sleep. "I mean, I'll listen to him. If he wants to."

She frowned. "I know you would."

"I just don't think he wants to."

"That's," Summer sighed, thinking of rooftop nights at Beacon and the scared whispers between the four of them. When there was four of them. And when there were fears to be told. "Just how he is, sometimes."

"Sometimes." Tai squeezed her closer to nuzzle in her neck. Summer took his hand and tried to listen, his heart was calmer than her's. "I'd like to think that's changed."

She held back her scoff. It would be cruel to point out how they've both thought Branwens could change in the past. Instead she kissed the back of his hand, and shifted to settle further in their bed. "I hope so."

* * *

"Really?" Summer thumped her palm against the screen of her scroll. It refused to stray from the black screen, signifying its demise. Her minigame - the newest feature blasted all over their scroll's latest update - had disappeared. Along with any messages, mission notifications, and her timer for dinner. "Great."

"What Momma?" Yang turned from their game of checkers, Qrow waiting patiently on the other side of the coffee table. She rocked from side to side on her knees, Summer smiled. Always moving.

"It's nothing, love." She sighed, and pulled herself from her chair in the corner. Qrow followed her with his eyes. "Go back to your game."

Both of them seemed to listen to her, Summer let out a breath as she entered the kitchen. Distantly she heard Qrow's scoff of "What kind of move was that?" Followed by Yang's giggling. If she wanted to, Summer could pause and hear the creaking of Ruby's floorboards directly above her, Tai rocking her gently out of a late nap. Summer didn't always like Ruby napping this late, up for dinner then back down again shortly after - but she loved to sleep. Yang was up before anyone in the house, while Ruby often wouldn't wake unless someone poked at her.

Dinner, however, could be a motivator. It meant dessert soon. Summer found an old egg timer in the back of a cabinet, and shrugged. It was how they did it when she was young, without scrolls counting down for you. Summer shuddered at the thought of being able to say something like 'when I was young'.

Despite herself, Summer jumped at the shrill ring of her test for the timer. It had been louder than she thought. She slapped the top to get it to stop, and let out a huffy laugh. "Guess it still works." She hummed to herself, before ducking to check on their dinner. The lasagna didn't feel quite right as she sunk a toothpick in, Summer grabbed the egg timer again.

"Mom?"

She froze. Yang's tone was a rare one, but it sent her heart rate skyrocketing. The slight inflection of fear among confusion, but the I need you was clear. She practically dropped the timer into the sink while turning.

"Mom!"

"I'm here," Summer slid to a knee to meet Yang in the doorway of the living room. "What, baby?"

Yang curled a fist into her mother's shirt, and pointed back to the coffee table. Qrow had shoved the table away from him, their checkers a mess across the board, and his head now tucked between his knees. His knuckles were white, gripping his hair. Summer could hear his frantic, unintelligible whispers.

She moved slowly, and put a steady hand on Yang's shoulder. "Go upstairs and get your dad. Stay upstairs."

She had to give Yang a little push to get her eyes away from Qrow, and dart to the stairway. Her order was more for Qrow's sake than Yang's safety. Summer's seen people after they lost their homes, entire villages gone. Their children taken, swooped up before their eyes. She's seen how the shock of agony can crush people, how you can relive the worst parts for no fair reason at all. Tai's helped her through it more than once. She blew out a breath and folded her knees under her.

Yang's feet against the wood stairs made Qrow whip upright. Summer stayed still, an arm's length away from him. His hands clawed at the carpet instead of his scalp, but Qrow was already sweating, and chest heaving. Summer could see tears welling.

"Qrow?" She called softly.

"I can't do it." He choked out, his breath shuddering. "I can't go back, I can't, I can't. I'm fucking- I-"

Summer had to steel her nerves to stop the tightness in her chest. "You're not going anywhere. You're safe." Qrow seem to fight against his breaths, and shook his head once. "You're home, I promise. You're really at home."

"Sum- I-" Qrow frowned, she nodded slowly. His hands left their vice grip on the carpet to cover his eyes. "I can't be with it. I can't be with that thing. I can't handle- Summer,"

"I'm right here," she risked inching closer. "Qrow, nothing bad will happen to you. I'm right here. You're at home." He opened his eyes again, hands raking down face and fall to his sides instead. Summer watched his gaze dart across the living room, landing on her.

"Summer." Qrow repeated. If her own heart wasn't beating she could have heard the gears in his head turning. She nodded carefully, turning up her palm. Qrow reached out a hand, freezing before he reached her. She saw his neck turn red.

"It's okay," Summer couldn't get the words out before Qrow was reaching again, gripping her shoulders to pull closer. She moved with him, until Qrow was clinging to her, forehead on her shoulder and nails digging into her back. "I'm right here. Yeah?" She nodded slowly, Qrow followed her, head bobbing against her shoulder. His breathing slowed - not even, or steady, let alone calm - but slowed. "Yeah. Okay, we're okay. We're at home."

Summer felt her throat tighten, the urgency of the situation fading. Qrow's grip on the back of her sweater was shaking, she only ran a hand down his back. A few seconds and Summer saw Tai lightly padded down the stairs, she held a hand to halt him at the base.

"I'm," Qrow blew out a breath, shuddering like the rest of him. "Summer, I'm sorry."

"No." Her grip on him grew tighter, her voice found its footing long enough to at least sound stable. "Don't do that. You did nothing wrong." Summer flickered her eyes up to Tai, who threw out a hand. She knew he felt helpless, Yang definitely didn't fill him in on what's going on. She sighed, and flicked a hand at him. "Tai's here."

Qrow pushed himself away, Summer felt an ache in her back where he held onto her. Tai was able to read the situation enough to walk wide around Qrow to enter his field of vision. "Hey,"

"I'm good." Qrow swallowed thickly. He placed a hand flat against the coffee table, the other still wrapped tight with Summer's. She didn't miss how it still shook. Qrow spoke again before Tai could get whatever out of his mouth. "I swear. It was just, timer - the timer. It set me off, but- " His sigh was ragged, he covered his eyes. "It's fine. I'm- Get whatever's burning."

He took his hand from Summer's to point to the kitchen. The smell hit her at once, but Summer felt frozen. Tai sighed above her. "Qrow,"

"I'm serious." He didn't look away from the table. "Summer, go. I'm fine now."

Tai knew to give her a look - he was staying, she could go. It still took Summer a few tries to budge from her spot.

* * *

A/N: What's an angsty fanfic without exploring the consequences of trauma? Especially with a character like Qrow surrounded with characters like Summer and Tai, it's interesting, but they're all there for each other!

Please let me know what you think, anything is appreciated! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks for sticking around, sorry this is so late! More angst but a conclusion comes now, please enjoy!

* * *

"Uncle Qrow kind of had something like a nightmare." Summer explained calmly, squeezing Yang's hand in her own.

Tai and Qrow moved to the porch to after everything had calmed down - or at least Summer hoped everything had calmed down. She could hear fragments of their conversation from Yang's window, but Summer still owed eldest an explanation.

Yang seemed skeptical, but listened to her mother. "He thought he was in a scary place, even though he wasn't. So he acted like that because he was afraid."

Yang shifted on her bed, and looked at their hands. Summer let her process, she was still so young. But, it's not like they could ignore this. "Uncle Qrow doesn't get scared."

"I know he says that, but," Summer sighed. _You're right, he certainly doesn't get scared like that ._ "Everybody gets scared, baby."

"But brave people do scary stuff anyway."

"Right," Summer couldn't stop her smile. She's so much like Tai sometimes. "You are so smart." She squeezed Yang's hand, and pressed a kiss to her hair.

From the window Summer could Qrow scoff, the anger in his voice carried up easily. "You can stop acting like I'm crazy."

Summer broke from Yang to get to her window. Their voices still carried on through the air.

"I'm not- Qrow, I'm trying to help you, man."

"Well you're not fucki-"

The pane shook slightly as Summer slid it shut. She blew out a breath, resting her forehead for just a moment on the cool glass, and turned back to Yang. She had her hands wrapped up in her quilt, looking from the window to her mother. "I didn't mean it." She whispered.

"Yang," Summer felt her heart drop. She quickly moved to the bedside again, taking both of Yang's hands. "You didn't do anything wrong, okay? Yes?"

She waited for Yang to nod.

"Good. I want you to remember that."

She leaned to kiss her hair, Yang reached up for a hug. Summer obliged, though she knew Yang, knew how smart she was. She wanted to hide the doubt in her face.

* * *

"I just think you should talk to her. So she knows you're at least okay."

"She knows I'm okay, Summer. She's smart."

"She's five."

Summer sighed as they both failed to keep their voices down. She didn't bother to remind Qrow. He leaned against the kitchen stove, she dragged a chair from the table to sit and face him.

Summer had been willing to let him sulk, if just for a day or so. Qrow liked to deny it, but he still had his pride when it came to certain things. Then he came home smelling booze. Summer hadn't wanted to corner him, but here they were.

She ran her hands down her face. "I just think if it happens again, we should-"

"Summer," Qrow rolled his eyes. He turned away and she could see the red creeping up his neck. Their solid counter only made her see how he was still shaking. "I've been back like five days, I freaked one time, but I'm good. Give me a break. I'm not going crazy."

"I didn't say that."

"But you still want me to tell Yang, what?"

"Just what happened." She had searched for a better answer, but hesitated too long.

"Okay," Qrow scoffed. His eyes locked with Summer's. " 'Yeah. kid. Our Neighbors to the North just asked me all sorts of questions that I had no damn idea about. For hours at a time. And when I didn't know, they shoved me in a dark room and gave me god knows what and I watched you die!' I'm sure that will go over great Summer."

As much as her heart pounded, Summer couldn't move from her spot. Qrow's staredown nailed her to her chair. "That's not-"

"I know," Qrow shook his head. "There's nothing, I know it was all fake. Whatever I thought they did to you- or them, or- it doesn't matter. And all this shit Atlas will keep doing, it doesn't matter. We're all legally supposed to forget it, right? Atlas doesn't have to admit how they're not following the Vytal Treaty - and Vale doesn't have to explain why how their huntsmen can fly past all their security. Fair exchange, it's great."

"Qrow," Summer found her voice again, though it took a few breaths to do it. "I am sorry."

"No-" he ripped his hand from its death grip on the counter, waving it between them. "Just forget it, Yang'll be fine."

* * *

Mason convinced Summer years ago that having Qrow at his bar, and knowing where he is, was better than kicking him out and letting him loose. Letting him pass out who knows where or end up with who knows who, because he will end up finding somewhere else to drink when he wants to.

Summer could remember back in school, waking in the middle of the night to the low hum of a portal. Raven would toss Qrow in his bed to sleep off whatever he had gotten into.

_Don't touch him. He's fine._

Back then Summer thought Raven was being protective. It turned out protective wasn't the right word for it, but Summer couldn't think of an alternative that didn't make her heart feel acidic.

Now, it was different. Mostly. She figured if Mason turned down everyone he thinks may have a bit of a problem, he might as well not open on weekdays.

And, Summer knew it was a little shitty to blame a bar owner for owning a bar.

Qrow was hunched at the counter, hands covering the glass of whatever, and intently not looking at Summer when she slid next to him.

"I'm not mad." Summer did not lie, but sighed as she accepted the drink she had ordered for herself. "I wish you would come to me instead of here, but I know that's harder than it seems so." She forced herself to take a large gulp of her drink. "But I also don't want you to be alone. Fair?"

Qrow didn't look up from his glass, but she saw him swallow. That's fine, she would wait. She knew him.

Qrow was a brilliant huntsman, Summer knew that since the day they first met. He had a drive that was needed for the work. The grit to go for days and days when you just couldn't keep from getting swarmed. The skill to know when to retreat and when you can challenge yourself to see if you can cut through even the biggest, bastardous Grimm just to feel the rush of it. That feeling inside that made the ache in your muscles and the sweat on your skin feel like something to be proud of instead of something that exhausts you. That drive to protect people simply because they can't do it themselves and you can like a good person should.

The problem came when he forgets that - really, when any huntsmen does, they can crash pretty hard. In different ways, Qrow always turned that doubt back in on himself.

Summer couldn't hate a lot of people, she didn't possess the angry heart to do so. But she can add Qrow's excuse for a family growing up for making him believe every terrible thing that happened was somehow just ingrained in his nature.

"I'm sorry." He talked to his glass, finally. More like muttering to hide slurring, but Summer took it.

She sighed, and tapped the edge of her glass. "No, I knew something was wrong, and I waited-"

"It's my fault."

"Qrow-"

"I gave those kids my license."

Summer felt something like a hammer hit her chest. If her glass wasn't already on the bar's counter, it would've been shattered on the ground. "What?" Her brow furrowed, she gaped for a while before blinking her shock away. "Qrow, why would you-"

"I didn't know what they would do."

"Well," Summer sputtered. "Yeah, I hope so."

He slumped even further over his glass, fumbling a finger around its edge. "Yeah." He muttered.

Summer sighed, and glanced to a few other patrons. None seemed to be paying attention to them. Still, she didn't push him further. No matter how loud her heart was. Berating him with questions probably wouldn't be for the best. Even if a million ran through her mind, what the hell did they do to you was most prevalent.

Qrow downed what was left in his glass and wiped with his mouth with his sleeve. Summer was kept waiting another beat. Qrow sighed. "I told them to check in as me by the military district. I was going to fly up later."

Summer took a slow breath, and chose her words carefully. "You didn't do it yourself?"

Qrow scoffed, almost spitting. He threw his arms out, gesturing to the bar. The bottles neatly lining the shelves seemed to gleam.

Despite her speculation, Summer still felt her heart sink at his confession. Qrow swayed in his seat, gripping the edge of the bar. The mixer Mason was using for another patron burst open.

Qrow ducked his head, Summer sighed. "We don't have to do this here."

"Fine." Qrow nearly fell off his stool, Summer held his shoulders upright. "You're right."

The urge was strong to say "I know," but Summer was able to hold her tongue until they were out the door.

* * *

Her throat started to swell and her eyes started to burn when Summer caught herself in the bathroom mirror.

It was one of those long days, and maybe she finished her drink a little fast, and maybe the sound of Qrow committing before Tai took over was still in her head - so the lump in her throat was hard to ignore. As was the ache just behind her eyes. Summer tried to busy herself with her toothbrush - pulling what must be Yang's hair from the bristles and wondering how in the world it managed to get here of all places - but her breath started to hitch. What remained of her composure dissolved.

Summer hunched over the sink, and wiped at her eyes so she couldn't hear the tears hitting the porcelain. She let out her shaking sob, sniffling grossly. Summer flinched at Tai's hand gently touching her back.

"Sum," he took the toothbrush from her, setting it nearly in the glass, and Summer melted in his embrace. His fingers stroked through her hair. "It's okay."

Summer buried her head in his neck, avoiding her reflection. She tried to focus on Tai's arms around her, the calm heartbeat she felt in his chest.

"Everyone's safe." Ta started listing, Summer forced herself to listen. She repeated everything back in her head. "Everyone's in bed. There's food in the fridge, wood for the fire, probably no one's going to come yell about the electric use this time." He tried to huff out a laugh. It was a common occurrence for the dust energy company to gently remind them that bills were meant to be paid. Gods, they used to be such disasters.

_Used to be._ Summer rolled her eyes.

Tai ran a hand down her back, she sniffed into his chest when he clicked his tongue. "I can make time to go to Vale tomorrow, whatever Oz is doing, I'll-"

"What's he going to do about it?" Summer scoffed a laugh. She hadn't meant to, but it came out. "Until James is reinstated, Atlas doesn't seem very apologetic." Atlas had taken the _be thankful we cooperated_ stance. "Doesn't change anything anyway."

"Yeah," He sighed long. Summer felt Tai peck a kiss on the top of her head before resting h's chin on her. "It might feel good though."

Summer frowned. "That doesn't sound like you."

"No?" Tai made something like a scoff, but it turned into another sigh. "Guess I'm just tired."

"I'm sorry." She didn't know what else to offer. She didn't blame Tai in the slightest for being a little on edge, her priorities had been all over the place. Summer knew she'd been leaning on him more than usual, the last time she put Ruby to bed had to be before Qrow even came home.

"I almost forgot what I came in here for."  
"Hm?" Summer looked up just when Tai ducked. He hooked an arm around her knees, sweeping her up in his arms to make her squeak. "Tai!"

"What?" He carried her back into their room, ignoring Summer's kicking by kissing the top of her head. Taiyang tossed her into bed, Summer couldn't help the laugh that escaped her as he dove in after her. "What?" He repeated, dragging her close by the waist. Summer let him, climbing to sit on his lap as Tai planted kisses on her neck, up to her still puffy eyes. "You're too much in your own head."

She rolled her eyes at him. "And?" she returned the kisses, resting her arms over her neck.

"And," Tai drawled, shifting her in his lap. "You'll figure out what you need to do. You always do. I want you to relax."

"And you're gonna help me relax?" She tried to ignore his grin, and reassurances that made her blush. Summer rolled her eyes as his hands started to roam.

"I think so." He pinched her side, she snorted far too loudly.

* * *

Summer slowly pushed into the shed, ignoring the crash and Qrow's resulting curse. Fasteners were scattered before their workbench, Qrow groaning over the mess. Harbinger was disassembled over the bench, more than just a regular tune up, though Summer couldn't tell what he was changing.

Qrow saw her out of the corner of his eye. "Sorry," he sighed, tossing a handful of bolts into the bucket they spilled from. If Summer didn't have a pit in her stomach, the sound would've been satisfying. "Can you hear me from the house?"

"No," she blew out a breath. It curled up into the winter air, even in the shed. "You've been out here for a while." After he'd disappeared again, but she left that issue for later. She could forgive that, Qrow's always been sort of a flight risk. But there was only so much she could let go, and one way or another she needs Qrow to throw her a bone with how to handle...really anything that concerns him. Not since Raven ditched them had she really had to kick him back into gear.

Qrow only grunted at her, and tossed more pieces aside.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Yeah,"

"Are you going to come inside?"

"Summer,"

"Qrow," Summer crossed her arms and waited until he stood to look her in the eye. "If you're antsy, take a mission." She hesitated long enough to swallow, but continued. "Tai's taking Councilman Tarrow and his family to Harrenhall, why don't you-"

"Summer," Qrow snapped at her. It might as well have been a growl. He had shook his head before Summer could get halfway through her proposition. "I don't do escorts."

Heat rose in her cheeks and Summer would scold herself later for snapping back. "Well it would make me feel better if you went with him."

"And not have me stick around here."

She gripped the edge of her cloak. "You _know_ that's not true."

"Yeah," Qrow sighed, the heat fading from his voice. Summer watched him brush his hair back, pace around the workbench, fiddle his something on his scythe. "You want me to go with Tai?"

"If you want to." She almost could laugh at how quickly Qrow deflated sometimes. "If you need to rest a bit more, I'm not pushing you. I just need...something. To know where you are at with all this."

"All this," He muttered, keeping his eyes on the bench.

Summer waited for him to look up again.

"I don't know." Qrow threw out a hand as a shrug. "I'm just, I'm figuring it out."

"Okay," Summer forced herself to blow out a breath. She looked to the floor as if what she should say would be amidst the scattered bolts.

"But I'll try to slow down." Qrow added, making Summer look to him again. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She nodded, fighting her own smile. "But if you keep high tailing it every few days I'm going to kick your ass."

He scoffed, and jerked something in Harbinger's centerpiece to start putting it back together. "Maybe I need that."

"It's been a while since we tore up the yard." She grinned.

Qrow actually laughed. "Been a while since Tai yelled at us for it too."

Summer shrugged a shoulder. "It's getting to be winter, his garden is significantly smaller." Though somehow they have always found a way to rip right through it. She chuckled some. "I'm willing to face that if you are."

Qrow gave her a knowing look. "Yeah." He straightened out, grabbing Harbinger. His smug smirk was back. "Yeah, that would work."

Summer let herself grin as they left the shed together.

* * *

**A/N:** You can imagine my "?" when Qrow literally gets arrested in the beginning of V7...only for RT to avoid showing jail at all XD My headcanon isn't totally shattered though! I hope everyone else is enjoying the new volume as much as I am, Clover is very...interesting to me lol I might take a stab at writing him sometime soon!

For now though, thanks for getting to the end of this! Summer is still such a mystery so I hope you liked my take! Please let me know what you think and thank you again!


End file.
